The invention relates generally to cowls for motor vehicles and more specifically to an integrated cowl for a motor vehicle having a rigid body and upper, lower and rear resilient integrated seals.
Motor vehicle, i.e., passenger car, pickup truck and SUV, designers have settled upon drawing air for heating, cooling and ventilating the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle through the gap between the rear of the hood and the windshield. This region also houses and accommodates the windshield wipers and often washer jets. As such, the cowl must perform several functions: allow the ingress of fresh air, exclude debris and foreign objects such as leaves and twigs; cosmetically and aesthetically close or fill the gap between the windshield and hood; accept components of the windshield wiper and washer system and facilitate the off flow of water from the windshield.
For many years, the cowl was metal and was generally horizontal and stationary, the hood aligning with the cowl when it was closed. Now, the cowl is generally plastic and may comprise numerous small pieces which are either assembled on the vehicle or are assembled into a complete cowl structure prior to installation. For example, separate left, center and right sections may include inserts for receiving windshield washer and wiper components as well as flexible seals.
One of the design criteria which complicates the cowl is the necessity of providing a tight seal both against the windshield or windshield support structure at the rear of the cowl and also to the hood and adjacent structure at the front of the cowl in order to foreclose the ingress of foreign matter.
From the foregoing, it is apparent that improvements in the art and design of motor vehicle cowls would be desirable.